Mach Tradaigon
Mach Tadaigon (マク タデーゴン Maku Tadeegon) is an S-Class Mage from the independent guild Green Sun. He goes by the name Echo and only a few people know his actual name. He previously worked as a Scientist who researched many forms of magic but never practiced any other than archive. He was then kidnapped by an organization that sought out to create a magically enhanced half-human half-machine soldier. They made him do the research necessary to do such a thing and then preformed the procedure on him. The operation was successful and they were able to use his machine side to turn him into a great assassin. He then gained control over his mechanical intelligence and wiped out the organization that did this to him before he joined Green Sun. History Mach Tadaigon was born to two scientist who worked at a Magic R&D lab. They often brought Mach with them and taught him a lot about the science of magic and magic itself. As he grew up he took to studying magic just like his parents and eventually worked beside them in their studies. He was incredibly intelligent for his age and often times was studying in the library and reading about magic. He was so intelligent that he began working at the R&D lab with his parents at the age of 16. In his early studies Mach began researching magical technology that could be applied to humans who were missing body parts like eyes, limbs, organs, pretty much everything other than a brain. He worked on this research relentlessly to the point where his parents made him stop because it was consuming him so much. He eventually dropped the idea and instead began help with the other research that was going on. He also started to get into music and loved all forms of it he was fascinated by all music and began to make his own at a certain point. Then one day as he was making his way to the lab after a visit to the Library he saw that the building was on fire. Knowing his parents were in there he rushed in to help them. When he arrived he noticed it was being under attack by a strange group of people who had been destroying research and seemed to be looking for something. He was soon then attacked asked if he knew where the research was for the project on mechanical body parts. He asked how they knew about it and they replied that one of the scientists was a spy. The people who attacked wanted the information so that they could use it to create an army of artificially enhanced soldiers. He said he wouldn't tell them and because of this they threatened to kill his parents. He told them where it was and said that it wasn't complete. The group of people told him that he would finish the research for them at their base of operations and knocked him unconscious and kidnapped him before completely destroying the building along with all of it's contents killing everyone inside in the process. The only survivor was Mach who was brought away to the strange groups base. He worked on the research without breaks for the organization who kidnapped him with the promise of being able to see his parents again if he completed it. He worked on it until he would pass out until finally he finished his research. He asked if he could leave and they said he had to do one more thing first. They used his research on him and turned him into half-machine half-human soldier. The operation was successful and they were able to implement a bit of code into his new artificial intelligence making him do whatever they wanted. He was now much stronger having mostly mechanic body parts and began to sport a visor which replaced his sight. They began to use him as an assassin who would take out targets that they wanted taken out. They implemented him with the ability to use mimic magic and his visor allowed him access to archive. His archive magic let him easily find and track his targets while also finding valuable information on them before confronting them. Eventually his human intelligence came back and started to fight back the artificial intelligence until he overcame it. He abandoned the organization and went out to look for his parents. He found the R&D Lab completely destroyed and people told him his parents were in there and never came out. He found out they were both dead and swore he'd avenge them by taking out the organization that did this. He began to study magic and learned sound magic and mastered it. He was extremely good at using sound magic and when he combined with his experience as an assassin he was deadly. He came back to the organization and undetected he killed everyone who worked there. He then began to wander Ishgar until he was approached by a man who asked him to become a member of his guild that had lost all of it's members. He was the first person to join the new Green Sun Independent guild and traveled with its master Cabe Drolve until the guild hall was built. After joining Cabe he wanders with him and helps him look for other members across Ishgar. After finding plenty of members they looked for a place to set up the guild hall where he helped build the guild hall. With the permission of the guild master he built a lab in the side of the mountain where he continued to develop his research and he eventually upgraded his own technology. He also had to fix some of the inner workings of his technology because it was effecting his biological aspects as well. His hair and skin had lost most of their pigment and his eyes lost functionality. He began to stabilize his artificial parts and refine them so they didn't effect his biological sides any longer. Even after this change he was still left blind and still sported white hair and ghost like skin. He used the visor he had and upgraded it so that he could connect it with his brain and see with the visor instead of his eyes which fixed his blindness. He spent most of his time in the guild hall's lab researching but some times he would go out on mission only ever on his own for long periods of time. Sometimes he left only to find things he wanted for research and would lock himself up in the lab again. He spent the rest of his time in the guild like this as more and more members started to join. Appearance With the Organization When Mach worked for the organization he wore their uniform but in his own color. He had black hair and a fair skin tone and was of decent height while being slightly thin. He sported a visor over his eyes with a navy blue officer hat with a black and purple crown like design on the front. He wore a black dress shirt with a purple tie and over that a black spandex shirt with intricate purple designs. Over the spandex shirt was a black chest plate with the same style of designs and over that was a navy blue vest with a high collar that cut off at his shoulders and midsection, and started again as sleeves covering his arm and exposing the protruding shoulders of the black chest piece. He also wore black spandex pants with navy trimmings covering over the black pants in a certain style. Finally he wore also wore black boots with the same design over which the cuffs of his navy trimmings went. With Green Sun Now going by the name Echo, he is a tall slightly thin man with a very serious looking demeanor. He has ghost like pale skin and bone like grey/white hair. His hair is pretty short and slicked straight back over his head. His skin almost looks tight on him and makes him look much older than he actually is. He wears a purple robe top with blue trimmings and patterns that let off an erie purple glow. He also wears pants of the same design and dark purple shoes. He also wears a visor over his head that look almost like a pair of sunglasses that display things he is currently researching or listening to. He has a microphone attached to his right ear and uses it to communicate with people while he is in the lab or while he is out on missions by himself. Personality Once he joined the guild and more members started joining they began to call him echo. He got this name pretty early on so members who joined after don't know his real name. He went with the name because he thought it suited him well and it stuck from then on. He is rarely seen outside of his lab other than when he leaves to go on missions and on the rare occasions he is not doing one of those two things he is usually still alone not speaking to anyone. He prefers isolation because it gives him the ability to think and study without distraction but sometimes comes outside to find inspiration in things like his guild mates or the outside world. Only a few people in the guild have ever actually heard his voice because he almost never speaks and he's usually not around. When he is in his lab he is often listening to music because he finds it soothes his mind and helps him to work. He is a big fan of music and often creates his own using his sound magic. His preferred style of music is classical but still finds all styles to be interesting. He is almost always well composed and very calm unless his work is disturbed in which he can be quite upset even resorting to violence. He hates loud obnoxious things especial Zopal who is often yelling with his big booming voices. He has quite a disliking to this man in particular and often uses his magic to mute the Great Mountain Arc user. His favorite member is Mary because of her interest in studying and sometimes helps her with her studies. They have a mutual love for science and sometimes benefit from each others studies. He deep down views the guild as his home and would help to defend it at all cost. He has a very deep respect for the guild master Cabe Drolve and does anything that is asked of him. He would follow his guild master to the end of the earth and shows a deep gratitude for the teachings on life that he received from him. He spent a lot of time with the master and learned how to fight from his teachings. He also learned to control his emotions almost to the point of not having any. He is a very dedicated person and is willing to put hours upon hours into anything he finds worth it. Abilities Non Magic Abilities '''Incredible Intellect: '''Echo poses an incredible knowledge of many forms of martial arts and understands various forms of magic. He is very well informed in magic and knows the weaknesses of almost every mage. He also has a vast knowledge in psychiatry and can pick apart someones brain that he just met. He can play many mind games and can figure out almost anything from you just by having a conversation. '''Excellent Fighter: '''First learning how to fight from his master Cabe Drolve Echo gained the ability to be a great fighter. He then researched many forms of combat and became versatile in almost all of those forms making him a martial arts expert. '''Stealth Expert: '''Having experience as an assassin Echo has a background in using stealth and being able to go undetected. While his magic does help with this because it allows him to be silent and create distractions in other places his natural stealth knowledge and ability are what make him deadly. '''Cybernetics: '''Being the result of a human experiment Echo gained the ability to use magical cybernetic enhancements. These being a range of weaponry and tools that assist him on mission and in combat. He also has built in thrusters in his hands and feet which give him the ability to hover and fly. His visor is also very useful in that it lets him do scans of areas when he's looking for something, he can see in different views like thermal, night vision, infra red, etc. He can also uses it as a a database for information like a computer and can access archive magic with it. Spells '''Archive: '''He can access information on almost anything and uses it on mission or when looking for certain people. '''Sound Wave: '''Echo uses high pressure pulses of sound to physically pummel his opponents. They generate large amounts of force and can topple buildings if enough magic energy is put into an attack. These sound waves can be put in in place at range or be shot from his body to be used in short range. The sound itself can deafen opponents and upon contact creates heavy vibrations with whatever it may come in contact with rupturing terrain and causing severe headaches to other mages. '''Rumble: '''Echo is able to create incredibly loud low frequency rumbles that can shake the very ground and cause buildings to crumble if enough magic energy is applied. These low frequencies can be targeted in specific areas and are capable of tearing through the ground and serving as pretty much earthquakes. When used underwater they are powerful enough to create tidal waves and cause mass chaos. '''Frenzy: '''Echo creates multiple areas of high volume sound that have different frequencies. These areas create confusion in there target and make it almost impossible to think they also batter the enemy with waves of sound that don't do much damage but over time begin to take their tole and sting the target. '''Amplifier: '''When a sound is produce Echo is able to use that sound to his advantage by amplifying it as much as he may like making it so strong that the waves from it act as a push propelling waves of sound in every direction. He can uses this with his own attacks effectively creating sound bombs from simple noises like the clang of metal. He can even create structures by specifically amplifying the sound waves in a certain way where they vibrate to create things like wall for defense. '''White Noise: '''Echo creates a large static noise containing many frequencies of equal intensity that act against the force of anything coming at him. For instance if an attacker were to send a spell like a fireball the frequencies would act to slow and dissipate the attack. This however doesn't work well on physical attacks because of the equal intensities throughout the sounds bodies work in tandem with it and can move just fine through the noise. '''Pink Noise: '''A powerful loud static noise that contains many powerful noises that decrease as frequency increases. This means it is very loud low frequencies and quieter high frequencies. This noise acts as almost like a storm of static noise for the opponent. It would be like being in a blizzard without seeing anything because you're being pushed around by powerful noise. However because the sound waves are not all equal magic passes through them just fine it is pretty much the opposite of his white noise in that it bombards the physical body but cannot dissipate magic. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Sound Magic User Category:Archive Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Character Category:Caster Mage Category:S-Class Mage